


Good things take time

by Weisse_Rose



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Clueless Lucifer, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 03, Sexual Frustration, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weisse_Rose/pseuds/Weisse_Rose
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer start dating, but decide to take things slow.Just a bit of light, fluffy UST to recover from all the angsty stuff I've been writing.





	1. Chapter 1

Lucifer drummed his fingers on the dashboard, shifting around in the passenger seat. He was the very picture of nervous energy.

Chloe shot him a look. "Are you planning on telling me what's going on with you?"

They were on the way to a crime scene at the very edge of the precinct's jurisdiction, and Lucifer had been unusually quiet for the entire ride, unable to sit still. He seemed to be on edge for some reason. He'd been like this for the last couple of days, at least, but she hadn't commented on it until now, thinking it was just one of his moods, and would pass on its own.

Lucifer looked uneasy when he replied. "It's nothing. I'm just having a bit more trouble than I thought with- dealing with, you know, our situation."

 _Their situation?_ Chloe's heart started beating faster, her hands suddenly getting sweaty. Was he having second thoughts? Did he want to break things off? 

They'd come to the agreement that there was _something_ worth pursuing between them, but after everything that happened, everything she had to process, they decided not to rush anything. So they'd taken things slow. _Really_ slow. Frustratingly slow. They had gone on a couple of dates, which turned out really nice. He always made her laugh, and started opening up about his past a little. Things were going well. At least, she'd thought they were.

Many of their dates had been followed by intense make out session, yet one or the other of them always put a stop to proceedings. For some reason, they just weren't quite ready to go there yet. It was slowly, but surely, driving Chloe insane. There was a part of her that was completely on board with waiting until they were both ready, until the moment was right. But then there was also a part of her that woke up in the middle of the night, almost every night now, remembering intense fragments of very _explicit_ dreams.

She looked over to Lucifer, blushing as she recalled the details of her dream the previous night. She quickly cut off that train of thought.

"What do you mean?", she asked.

He took a deep breath, then exhaled it. "I'm more affected by the _celibacy_ part of it than I expected. I thought I had more self control than this." He sounded frustrated and angry with himself.

Chloe's heart started thundering in her chest. Was he about to tell her that he'd _cheated_ on her?

Lucifer took in her expression and quickly lifted up his hands. "Not like _that_ ", he reassured her, apparently realizing how his admission must have sounded to her.

"When I first arrived here, I was, how should I put it, very _active_ ", he gave her a smirk that did things to her she would never admit to. "But ever since we agreed that we're-", he gestured aimlessly, searching for the right word, "-a _thing_ , I've stopped having sex with anybody, including myself, and it's affecting me more than it should."

She stared at him, dumbfounded. "You stopped having sex with anybody-", she paused for a beat, "-including yourself?"

He looked at her, brows drawn together in confusion. "Yes. That is what is expected when committing to a relationship with only one person, is it not?"

"Umm", Chloe said.

"Isn't that what monogamy is all about?"

"Umm", Chloe said again, trying to wrap her head around what she'd just heard.

"Well?"

"It's certainly expected that you don't have sex with any other people."

"Right", Lucifer said, nodding.

"As for the not having sex with yourself part, that's, ah-", Chloe's cheeks had turned a bright shade of red at this point. She certainly hadn't expected to be talking with Lucifer about _masturbation_ , of all things, on the way to a crime scene, yet here they were. "-I don't believe that's commonly expected, no."

"No? Interesting. So you've been doing that while not having sex with me, have you?" He didn't sound the least bit accusatory, only curious. Chloe felt the blush spread all the way to the tips of her ears.

"That's a bit- personal."

"Isn't the whole point of being in a relationship to share personal things that you wouldn't share with anybody else?"

Well, he certainly had her there. She thought back to some of the dreams she'd been having and what had happened on most occasions after she'd woken up.

"Fine. Yes."

He seemed mildly surprised at actually having gotten a reply to his question. Then his expression turned thoughtful.

"What do you think is holding us back? Is it the whole-", he made a circling motion with his hand, indicating his face.

"No", Chloe said quickly. "No. I don't know. But it's not that. I just don't want to rush things."

"It's been three months and 14 days since we agreed to start dating", Lucifer said, still sounding more like he was trying to figure things out, rather than putting blame on somebody.

"Has it really been that long?" Chloe chuckled. "At least you're not counting the hours."

"Three months, 14 days, 6 hours, 22 minutes", Lucifer replied without missing a beat, checking the time on his phone. Chloe gaped at him.

"And all this time you've been, umm, or rather not been-" She lifted her hand, waving it around, hoping he would have mercy on her, and not make her complete the sentence.

Instead, Lucifer grinned at her, raising his eyebrows, clearly having no intention to interrupt her.

Chloe swallowed. She was a grown woman. This was ridiculous. "Not been masturbating. You haven't been masturbating."

"See, that wasn't so hard now, was it? To answer your question, yes, I haven't masturbated or had sex in any shape or form. I'd have expected to have stopped thinking about it by now, but I find that the opposite is the case. I'm thinking about it almost constantly at this point. It is very distracting."

He looked over to her again. "You're not helping matters by looking gorgeous all the time."

Chloe wouldn't have thought it possible for her blush to get even more pronounced, but it did. She looked down at herself. She wasn't wearing anything special, yet he'd sounded completely honest, as if he were stating a fact that brook no argument.

"Thank you", she said after a moment of silence. Chloe swallowed around a sudden lump in her throat. "Maybe it is time for us to, you know, move to the next level. If you're comfortable with it, that is."

She chanced a look at him when he didn't reply immediately, finding him staring out the windscreen, deep in thought.

"Are you sure?"

Chloe took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. Good question. Was she?

"After everything that happened with Marcus-" She saw Lucifer flinch slithly at her mention of the name, even though he caught himself quickly. "-I needed time to figure things out by myself. I didn't want to make the same mistakes all over again, and rush into something else. But I feel things have settled down now, there is a bit of normality again- what I'm trying to say is-"

She suddenly had a vivid vision of a dream she'd had a couple of nights ago, they'd been in his bed at the penthouse, she'd been on top that time, he'd been moaning her name over and over again, falling apart beneath her- "I'm ready. Yup. Definitely ready."

He raised a questioning eyebrow at her sudden outburst. "Alright. How about we go somewhere for the weekend? Get out of town? You could leave Trixie with Dan." 

She tried to recall when exactly he'd stopped referring to her daughter as her _spawn_ or _offspring_ and simply started calling her by her name. She couldn't pinpoint it, but it must have been sometime in the last couple of weeks. 

"Sounds like a plan", she said, smiling brightly at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe glared at her partner, putting all of her pent-up frustration into it.

"Lucifer", she hissed, "I want to close this case as much as you do, _believe me_ , but we cannot just break into his apartment!"

It was Friday afternoon, and they were both eager to be done with this damn case, and _get going_ already, but so far it had stubbornly resisted all attempts at cracking it. Then a promising lead had come their way, and Lucifer had thrown caution to the wind. As usual.

" _Lucifer_ ", she tried again, but he went through the door he'd just cracked open, ignoring her protest. She was faced with the choice of entering the suspect's apartment after him, thus committing a crime, or letting him go into a potentially dangerous situation on his own.

Well, it wasn't like he couldn't handle himself. He was an archangel, for God's sake. Why was she still worried about him? She should probably be more worried about their suspect, given Lucifer's current foul mood. She sighed, and entered after him.

After a quick sweep of the place to make sure they were alone, she found Lucifer standing in the middle of the living room, looking from one drawer to the other.

"Lucifer", she said again, in a tone she only ever used with Trixie. And Lucifer, apparently. "You can't just search this place without a warrant."

He pointedly lifted up a pile of letters from the table and started sifting through them. "Look at that! It seems I can."

Chloe glared at him, again. She was reaching the end of her rope. She'd already been frustrated, and impatient, but he seemed intent on getting on her last nerve today.

"Lucifer, I have _had_ it with you. If you're _still_ not able to follow protocol, why are we even-" She stopped apruptly when she heard the sound of keys rattling, and the front door opening. _Shit_. Without thinking, she opened the big wardrobe next to them, shoved Lucifer inside, jumped in after him, and closed it again.

There was barely enough room to fit both of them. Lucifer was standing with his back to the wall, while she had gone in backwards, in order to be able to close the doors again behind her, which meant she was standing with her back to Lucifer. She leaned her head forward a little, placing her ear against the wood, listening.

"What the _hell_?", Lucifer complained. Chloe reached backwards, placing her hand over his mouth. "Shhh", she hissed. When she felt him nodding, she removed her hand again. She went back to listening. There was definitely the sound of approaching footsteps. Chloe held her breath.

The footsteps moved past without stopping. Chloe slowly exhaled the breath she'd been holding. There was a tiny hole in the wood a little to her left, which she could just about reach if she went up on tiptoes. She moved around, trying to get to it. There really was no space in this wardrobe. She was pressed tightly against Lucifer. She tried not to think about it too much.

Lucifer groaned when she started wiggling around. "Please stop moving", he breathed quietly into her ear. His voice seemed much deeper than normal. Chloe shivered involuntarily. _Not the right time or place. Definitely not the right time or place_ , she told herself.

"I need to see what's going on", she whispered back as quietly as humanly possible. She looked through the tiny hole, but she could only see a very small fragment of the living room, and nothing much was happening there.

"What exactly is the plan here?", Lucifer whispered, sounding annoyed. And there was definitely something strange going on with his voice. 

"I don't know. I panicked", Chloe admitted quietly. "Let me think", she added, moving back down a little to a more comfortable position. Lucifer groaned again. Chloe wondered what was going on with him, when she suddenly noticed a weird sensation at her back, like something hard was- _oh_. She froze. 

She felt Lucifer push backwards, away from her, as far as the enclosed space would allow, which wasn't very far. They remained almost as tightly pressed together as before.

"Apologies, detective, for my improper advances, but the situation seems to have momentarily slipped out of my control." His voice was a low rumble that caused a warm, tingling sensation in her stomach. And lower, if she was being entirely honest with herself.

The thought that _Lucifer_ , a man who had probably done _everything_ and _everyone_ at some point in his long life, was in his current state simply because he was in close proximity to her, was, well- somewhat empowering. It wasn't like they were doing anything particularly sexual. Fine, they were pressed tightly against each other without so much as any room to breathe, but that was it. She'd never have expected him to be affected quite so profoundly. Then again, he'd been abstinent for quite some time, by his standards.

She started inching closer to the peek hole again, trying to decide the best course of action. Should they stay here until they were sure their suspect was gone or should they just get out? It had been silent for quite some time now, maybe they should just take their chances. Just as she was about to open the wardrobe doors, there was a noise from outside. Chloe froze once more.

She flinched when there was a sudden loud noise. Whoever was outside had turned on the TV. Fantastic. This meant they might be stuck here for quite some time. She shifted from foot to foot, trying to get more comfortable. She felt Lucifer's forehead drop softly on her right shoulder.

"I would kindly request you to stop _wiggling about_ quite so much", he growled, right next to her ear. The sound went straight to her belly again. _Jesus_. The things he could do to her with just his voice.

Well, she was apparently doing things to him as well, so she supposed it was only fair. The thought gave her a bit of an adrenaline rush. _She_ was doing things to Lucifer. She suddenly fully realized a big part of the reason she'd hesitated for so long. She'd been intimidated. Intimidated by his experience, and his apparent skill. Having interviewed dozens of his previous lovers on the topic certainly hadn't help matters. And now here they were, Lucifer _very_ aroused, not in control at all, simply from being in close proximity to her. It certainly turned the tables a bit.

And, possibly a little high on that rush, she did something she'd never thought she'd do. In a wardrobe. After having illegally entered a suspect's apartment. While said suspect was in the same room with them, no less. She reached around behind her, managing to wedge her hand in between them, and cupped Lucifer through his suit pants.

His reaction took her completely by surprise. He bucked forward wildly, at the same time moaning against her shoulder, the sound thankfully muffled by the fabric of her jacket. The sudden movement almost catapulted both of them out of the wardrobe. Chloe managed to narrowly avoid that fate by bracing herself with her free hand on the side wall. 

After the first sudden movement, Lucifer remained completely still. She could feel the tension running through him, and the effort it cost him not to move. Chloe was all of a sudden assaulted by self-doubt. What the _hell_ had she been thinking? This didn't seem like something she would do. She was a professional, for God's sake. They were working a case. What had gotten into her? Clearly, it had finally happened. Her self-imposed abstinence had finally driven her insane.

She left her hand where it was, but didn't proceed to anything further. She listened to Lucifer's ragged breathing for a moment, wondering what to do next. He felt rock hard under her hand. His arms, which had been by his side until now, snaked their way around her in the tiny space. He moved his head a bit to the side, starting to nuzzle her neck. Chloe bit her tongue to keep herself from making any noise.

She felt Lucifer shiver behind her. She also felt him growing harder still under her hand, even though she wasn't doing anything. _You wanted to wait for the right time and place_ , she thought, _stuck in a wardrobe while working a case is_ not _it_. It was true. She had to put a stop to this. It was just the way Lucifer reacted to her, his desperate moans, the involuntary movement, the complete loss of control. It spurred her on, even though she knew she shouldn't be doing this.

"No", Lucifer whispered as if he'd listened to her thoughts. Chloe turned her head to the face him, even though she could barely see anything in the almost pitch black. Her anxieties slammed back into her full force, as if they had been eagerly awaiting the smallest sign of rejection from Lucifer.

"No?", she whispered back, stunned.

"No, I am _not_ going to come in my pants like some virgin teenager", he ground out through clenched teeth.

_Oh_. Wow. She hadn't realized how far gone he was already. Some mischievous instinct made her wrap her fingers more tightly around him. He grunted, biting down on the fabric of her jacket. His reaction made her own building arousal spike to a new high. _Jesus_. What was she _doing_?

She flinched when the doorbell of the apartment rang. The sound of the TV stopped suddenly, and the footsteps went past once more. Through the haze of arousal that had enveloped her mind, Chloe managed to recall that she'd seen a fire escape outside of the bedroom window on her cursory swoop of the place.

"Let's go", she whispered to Lucifer, moving her hand away from his erection, in favour of grabbing the sleeve of his arm, in order to draw him along behind her.

She slowly, carefully opened the wardrobe doors. They made a run for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To some of you, this chapter might seem vaguely familiar. I did take the liberty of borrowing from [myself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435189)


	3. Chapter 3

They made it to Lux. It was a close call. The entire time she was driving, Chloe felt Lucifer's stare on her, almost like a physical sensation, setting her skin on fire. 

While stopping at a red light, she chanced a glance over at him. What she saw almost made her turn the car into the next best alleyway, and have sex with him right then and there.

 _You're not that kind of person_ , she told herself. _You'll regret it forever if your first time together is in the back of your car in some dark alley._ In the end, common sense won out, but not by much.

She parked the car in front of Lux, in one of the spots that Lucifer magically kept open at all times. She only got as far as closing the door behind her, when Lucifer slammed into her, pinning her against the side of the car. He'd been moving so fast she hadn't even seen him coming.

He kissed her passionately, taking her breath away. After a long moment, he pulled back to look into her eyes, searching for confirmation that she was okay with what was happening. Answering his unspoken question, she drew him flush against her, leaning up to kiss him. He made that wonderfully desperate sound again, half-moan, half-growl. If anything, his state had gotten worse.

They managed to separate themselves long enough to make it to the elevator leading up to the penthouse. Lucifer rushed ahead through the club, drawing her along by the hand.

The elevator doors where not even fully closed behind them when Chloe pushed Lucifer against the wall, kissing him deeply, her hands starting to roam over his back, his neck, his face. The sound he made this time was most definitely a growl. He lifted her up as if she weighed nothing, and she drew her legs around him. His erection was deliciously pressed against her, and she couldn't wait for them to reach the damn bedroom already.

Lucifer kissed a certain spot right behind her ear, then bit down lightly. She moaned. She could almost feel him grinning against her neck. She moved her hand into his hair and pulled his head back up, a little more roughly than she'd intended. She met his eyes, and saw that his pupils were blown, almost all black.

When the elevator doors opened again, they tumbled out in a tangled mess of limbs, neither willing to relinquish their hold on the other. In the back of her mind, Chloe vaguely recalled having a dream much like this, quite some time ago. There had been something about horns- She was brought back to the present suddenly when Lucifer did something sinful with his tongue that she couldn't even quite describe. She moaned into his mouth. He grinned.

They managed to land on the couch, more or less gracefully, with her sitting on top of him. They were wearing way too many clothes. Lucifer seemed to agree wth her assessment, as he was already busy unbuttoning his dress shirt. Chloe made good use of the time by pulling her top over her head.

The second they had rid themselves of their shirts, their hands started roaming again. Lucifer's touch left a trail of fire on her skin wherever he went. His skillful fingers were currently drawing a line down her back, applying soft pressure, and whatever he was doing there, it felt fantastic. She gasped, grinding down on him. He threw his head back, hips bucking up.

Something in his expression gave her pause. He looked- almost upset. She froze, studying him.

"Is everything alright? Do you- do you want to do this?" She fervently hoped he wanted to do this. She was _most definitely_ ready to do this. But she didn't want to do anything he wasn't entirely comfortable with.

"I want to", he replied, voice impossbly low and husky. Chloe shivered. "Very much. That's the problem."

Chloe gave him a questioning look, and he rubbed his hand over his eyes, looking frustrated.

"You deserve more. You deserve to be _worshipped_. You deserve to have the best night of your life, all of your deepest desires fulfilled. And normally I would be up to the task, believe me. But in this state, I'm not- I won't last. I'm useless." 

Chloe regarded him, feeling like she suddenly understood him much better.

"I prefer it this way."

His face scrunched up in an adorable look of confusion. "You prefer not to have your deepest desires fulfilled?"

She shook her head. "I mean I prefer to be with you like this. Not someone who is in control of the situation at every moment, just working towards making _my_ dreams come true. I enjoy seeing you being affected just as much as I am. Truth be told, I would say it's a bit of a turn-on, actually. Did you ever think that it's important to me that you have a good time as well?"

He seemed to be mollified for a moment, than his expression turned sour again.

"How will I ever know what you really want?", he said, frustrated.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. "How about you do what you always do, and just _ask_?"

"But we have more than established that my ability doesn't work on you."

"Did you ever consider that maybe I will answer simply because I want you to know, and not because I have to?"

He regarded her, then cleared his throat. 

"Detective, what is it that you truly desire?"

She leaned forward, cupping his face in her hands. "I want to see you come apart", she answered honestly. "Because of me."

He gave her a shy smile, very different from his usual leering grin. 

"As you wish."

He kissed her again. Then he stood up, lifting her up on top of him effortlessly. He carried her over to the bed, and deposited her there, grinning. Chloe was happy to see that he seemed much more at ease now, having gained back some of his equilibrium. He made quick work of getting rid of his suit pants, then helped her out of her jeans and underwear.

He hovered above her, drinking in the sight of her shifting around impatiently beneath him, until Chloe couldn't take it anymore, and grabbed him by the back of the head again, drawing him down into another long kiss.

After a moment, he pulled back, breathless. He locked eyes with her, letting her see _everything_. How much he wanted her, how much he wanted this, how little self control he had left. The mask of the self-assured playboy was gone for good in that moment. Chloe removed her hand from his hair, in favour of cupping his face, softly stroking her thumb over his cheek.

She leaned up, kissing him again, much more softly than before. When she pulled back, both of them froze for a second, staring at each other. Then, all of a sudden, as if on some unspoken signal, the frantic movement started again. Lucifer's hands and lips were suddenly all over her body. Chloe groaned. 

In one swift movement almost too quick for her to follow, he got rid of her bra, then leaned down to lightly lick over her nipple. Chloe moved around restlessly below him, unable to hold still. He cupped her other breast with his hand, starting a skillful massage, and Chloe thought that he had sold himself short, he was still- _Oh God, what was he doing with his tongue?_

" _Lucifer_ ", she pleaded. She needed to move on from the foreplay to the main even _right now_.

He smiled, then stepped off the bed to quickly rid himself of his boxer briefs. Chloe made an effort to clear her head through the fog of arousal. She gestured vaguely in the direction where she suspected her purse might have landed. 

"I think I have a condom in there somewhere", she said. She knew for sure there was a condom in there. She'd been carrying it around for roughly three and a half months.

"If you want to. But I assure you, it is not necessary." At her questioning look, he elaborated. "I can't contract or carry any human diseases, and it is quite impossible for me to get you pregnant."

Chloe filed that information away for later perusal. She should have been happy not having to worry about contraception, but somehow the knowledge that he couldn't have children made her feel a little uneasy. She hadn't honestly considered having children with the devil one day, had she?

Lucifer came back to the bed, effectively cutting off her train of thought by placing a line of kisses from just under her belly button, all the way up to her neck, taking a small detour on the way to softly suck on each nipple for a moment. Chloe writhed under him, impatient.

"Lucifer", she said again, her voice a mix of arousal and annoyance. She could feel his erection against her, he was as ready to go as she was. It was probably a matter of pride for him to drive her insane with want first. Well, _mission accomplished_.

He locked eyes with her once more, and finally, _finally_ , entered her. He started off with slow, measured movements of his hips, but he couldn't keep it up for long, his movements gaining speed quickly, becoming more and more unrestrained. 

She could feel him tensing as he made an effort to get himself back under control, and slow down. She smiled at him, shaking her head slightly. She was so close already, and they had barely even begun. She wanted to see him let go. Even running the risk that things would be over way too soon for her liking. They had all the time in the world to try again. Although she had a suspicion that Lucifer would never forgive himself if it came to that.

Lucifer added a small twisting motion to his movements. Chloe gasped, her thoughts coming to an aprupt halt. It felt amazing. He couldn't keep this up either though, his thrusts becoming quicker and quicker. He started talking in an incoherent mumble. Chloe thought she heard her name, and _Fuck_ in there a couple of times, but couldn't spare the brain power to try and decipher anything else.

He sounded desperate, his voice impossibly low, and that little thing pushed Chloe even closer to her release. Her hips lifted up from the bed, meeting each of his quick thrusts.

He groaned, and, without warning, the massive wings unfurled from his back, stretching out to their full length on either side of him.

Lucifer froze, looking at them angrily. " _Bloody hell_ ", he cursed.

Chloe kept her gaze firmly fixed on his face, ignoring the white fluffiness that was suddenly all around them. "Hey. It's fine. It doesn't matter."

He stared at the wings, obviously angry at himself. "I'm making a mess of things." 

"You're relinquishing control. You're doing exactly what I asked you to do. Stop worrying so much. Now, can we _please_ continue with what we were doing?" Her voice took on a whining note towards the end.

"Yes. Sorry."

He picked up the pace again. Chloe groaned. She was close again within moments. If they got interrupted again, she would punch somebody. Or die of sexual frustration. She drew her legs around Lucifer, holding on to him tightly.

Now it was her turn to start talking nonsense. _Yes_. _Like that._ Don't stop.

"Lucifer", she whispered. She could feel her release building, taking her higher and higher, further than she would have thought possible.

He breathed out her name, and came, first. Chloe had time to register the expression on his face, a strange mix of amazement, surprise and pure lust, then she followed him, closing her eyes as she came. He stopped moving, shuddering. He all but collapsed on top of her. She drew her arms around him, holding him close.

After a few moments of both of them catching their breath, coming down from the high of their shared release, she gently nudged him in the shoulder, indicating for him to get off. He was quite heavy, lying completely boneless on top of her like this, making it difficult for her to get her ragged breathing back under control.

He complied, rolling to the side. He'd apparently forgotten that his wings were out and about, as the movement entangled them around him, leaving him lying there much like a giant feathery sushi roll. Chloe chuckled. Lucifer regarded her, but seemed too blissed out for the moment to care about how undignified he looked.

She smiled at him. "That was- wow."

"Hmm-hm", he agreed. "You know, I happen to have an amazingly short refractory period. Just wait a minute, and I'll show you a _really_ good time", he mumbled, blinking heavily. "Just a minute", he repeated, eyes falling shut.

Chloe couldn't help but chuckle again. "Right", she said, lifting her hand to stroke over his cheek. His eyes opened again for a brief moment, and he looked at her, happy and content, then they slowly dropped shut again.

"You'll be amazed", he mumbled, already half asleep.

"I am", she told him honestly, watching him drift off to sleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
